Summon Night: Swordcraft Story: Ruined Realm
by superjwren329
Summary: The Realm of Sapureth has fallen into ruin. Many have perished, and horrific creatures have been let loose to slay those who remain. But is all hope lost? OCxSugar. Rated T for it's dark themes and possible langauge in later chapters.
1. Part One: Chapter 1: Will

Good lord, I'm back! After it being...what, two years I've finally returned to with a new story, and then some. First off, there s this. Then there s the re-writing of BOTH the previous fan-fics (Summon Night: Joshua s Journey will be retitled as Summon Night: Craftlord Chronicles or something like that...) which will feature both Cleru, Rasho, Pratty & Kutty, along with there being more storyline and characters to make it more than a simple re-hash of the game while the sequel will obviously have Edgar, Dinah, Aera, Loki and the rest of the cast along with a few new characters.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this. Hopefully it's good enough for everyone to make up for my absence.

Part 1: Devastated Realm.

[In a world enveloped by Darkness and destruction...]

Chapter 1: Will.

A few days ago, the world came to an end...while it's not OUR world, but you know what I mean. The entire planet was stricken by a series of natural disasters, when one struck and eventually came to it's conclusion, the next came straight after, causing even more destructive power making some think that it's impossible for the amount of devastation caused. Entire continents were flooded by massive tidal waves, others torn apart by howling tornados and hurricanes which ripped apart miles of landscape, houses into splinters and reducing mountains to dust.

Storms raged on for days, lightning crashing down from the heavens, earthquakes ripped massive fissures in the earth, yet it still continued. Yet, this tragedy could've been prevented. A single life could've stopped millions from losing theirs. But it was far too late now. His hesitation to act meant he couldn't have done a thing. And people had died because of his inability to do anything.

An eerie silence...and that single life was in the shape of a middle-aged boy, who was glancing out across the empty horizon that had once being a proud kingdom, all of it was now in ruin...some of the survivors didn't worry about doing away with others to simply gain their possessions and instil fear in those who are who still alive. Yet rumours were common among the people that these people had actually created artificial monsters to help in slaying the helpless and raiding villages.

There were a continued number of strikes against small, scattered villages full of helpless survivors and the one-sided fight resulted in many more casualties. Barely able to defend themselves from such brutal conditions, they were outnumbered by these vicious creatures. It seemed that all who tried to cling onto life were slowly losing their will to even stay alive. As if they no longer had a reason to exist. Probably similar to what the young adult was feeling now.

Guilt. The fact that he'd failed to protect the people of this kingdom from a disaster that could've been averted, yet he acted too late...yet there was still a small scrap of hope left. He'd managed to rescue someone who'd be close to him for a long time. He didn't do this simply out of friendship and his emotions towards her, but for hope she represented for this world and the people in it, even if they didn't know. Sadly, the feelings of pain in his heart refused to heal even though he'd saved the life of the one close to him.

"...It's all my fault. If I'd done something before that day...none of this would've happened. I've got no right to be called a 'hero'. But...what should I do?" the boy sighed sadly to himself, staring back the way he'd come.

His thoughts were interrupted when a doctor from the medical bay below raced up from behind him, covered in dirt and sweat, dressed in a tattered white jacket and jeans. Barely able to get the words out that a huge amount of monsters were already coming their way, breaking through the damaged outer defences of the city. Everything seemed hopeless. They had no means to defend themselves...none of the 'people' were capable of combat; many were too old and frail, or too young and inexperienced. The only one who could actually fight was the young boy.

Getting to his feet and dusting off the dry mud on his torn black trousers, the teenager reached for his swords that were in their sheaths. Only now, they had lost their previous lustre...instead of housing a illuminating glow that had a brilliant radiance. The fact that there was no light emitted from the blades...it was almost as if they responded to their owner's emotions.

"Where are you going? There's nothing out there expect a few 'Summon Spirits' and the enemy heading towards us! You can't hope to fight them off alone!" the middle-aged man shouted.

Turning around and giving a grim expression, the teenager knew these facts very well. But this wasn't going to stop him.

"...I failed the people of this world once when I the disasters wiped them out. I'm not about to let the same mistake happen again. It's time for me to act, doctor. To do what I can to save other lives...even if I'm the only one who can save them, because simply hoping for a miracle isn't going to work now. Make sure all of the civilians that are inside this building are safe and since I'll be trying to get those outside some time...get them inside sure when they reach the doors. I want no-one to be left behind."

He kept silent, something else burning inside his mind. If he were to fall...that promise he made would be broken. And any chance of a future for this world would perish with him...unless...Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a simple envelope and tossed it at the middle-aged man.

"...If I don't come back, give that to the girl who's in the medical bay. Please, I don't want anyone to read it except her. There's...something important that she will need to know if I don't make it back."

"Very well, Mr. Lightwalker..."

...It's JOSHUA. the teenager thought to himself, annoyed.

With that, he leapt over the wall (which was quite high) and landed with relative ease and without harm on the desolate ground below. From a single glance, he counted at least twenty monsters tearing through the rubble in the distance, searching for their next possible meal and anything that they could salvage. Walking forwards them without fear; he began to hear the shouts from someone in immediate danger. Quickly drawing his swords and racing other to the cowering family which consisted of a middle-aged man, woman and two children, he glared angrily at the small portion of misshapen monsters that had now focused on him, rather than the cornered prey.

"Get ready to run once they attack me. I'll buy you some time." Joshua whispered, before turning back towards the monsters.

They didn't look as intimidating as he thought. Considering he'd fought against monsters far more dangerous than this, their 'wolf-like' bodies were covered in night-black fur and two tiny red eyes began scanning him for any possible weakness. Razor-sharp claws jutted out of their paws before they snarled at Joshua, green drool oozing from their maws. Seemed they were hungry.

"Sorry, but since I'm here, you're all going without a meal today."

Finding one of the savage beasts had already lunged itself towards him, the boy remained calm, span his swords through the air with a powerful amount of force and slowly lowered them. A piercing, inhuman growl echoed through the empty plains around him as the creature fell to the barren ground. It's body was cleaved clean in half and disappearing in a cloud of mist, there was no blood or organs, the only thing that could prove it once existed was the black colored mist which vanished. With almost no time to prepare himself, three more were rushing towards him, well aware he had lowered his guard when he'd taken a quick glance to see the family race towards the 'base.'

Don't assume everything you see... the boy thought to himself, noticing the monsters in the reflection of his blades...and a split-second later, the teenager had simply zigzagged through the remaining beasts with incredible speed and had easily dispatched them like the first one.

"...is an opening." he muttered.

His facial expression had changed from grim and tense to somewhat calm and serious. Even some of his confidence was coming back...the realisation that he knew he could do this. A small, gentle breeze blew past him, rustling his white t-shirt and the exposed fair colored hair beneath his red cap. Lifting his face to give a small smile.

Now he'd actually begun taking the offensive now and giving watching more people in the distance flee to shelter as their 'captors' had decided to have something that was more 'lively.' The boy's swords seemed to move with a hint of elegance, as if he were actually putting in some effort now. Knowing that there were still more in trouble, he led the monsters away from the remaining helpless civilians until all of the foes had surrounded him in a circle.

But knowing that so far, lives had been saved...he realised that he'd only started what he was intended to do...and he wasn't finished yet. There was soon going to be many more lives that would need saving. Knowing that he had something to fight for now, the dying flames in his heart burst into life once more, determination and his former personality came back and drove away the despair that had once gripped his heart.

"I won't give up...! I've got something I need to protect!"

With this, his right-handed blade unleashed a surge of radiant light, blinding the creatures with the sheer illuminance. As they retreated from their once intended meal, the boy knew if they were to escape...more would come later. Even if they came in greater numbers, he'd refuse to let anyone else fall to the greed of another human being who couldn't care about killing others to get what they wanted. A few seconds later, his entire body was immersed in a glowing aura of light which rushed into his blades.

"Light...Purge!"

Plunging his blades into the ground beneath him, everything seemed to remain motionless...until small fissures formed in the ground around the monsters and below them. Without any further delay, many pillars of piercing light blasted skywards from the earth, enveloping the group in the white radiance...until it slowly died down, leaving no trace that the monsters had ever existed. Victory. Twirling his blades before throwing them into the air, the boy quickly did a small somersault and caught the weapons as they came down, swiftly returning them to their hilts. Perhaps he'd finally start to feel more like his normal self.

[Come in...All signs of the enemy...no longer in area...Preparing for...] a voice crackled from the boy's com-link that was around his wrist.

"I got it. If there was anyone injured, make sure that they get immediate medical attention, even if the situation they have is critical and their chances on pulling through aren't good. The wounded deserve a chance to live. I'm on my way back now."

Stepping back inside the run-down base, the youth was surprised to find that many of the civilians were actually unharmed, and that nearly all of them were cheering his name loudly. Going slightly red from embarrassment, he simply smiled and explained that he was simply doing what was right. Yet, he knew that part of this praise hurt more than making him feel better...he couldn't get over the fact that it was still partially his fault all this happened.

Even in this dismal place, though, there was hope and happiness abundant, at least now that he'd driven off the monsters. Children...Summon Spirits much younger than him and hadn't had a chance to leave their home were happily chasing each other down the long corridors of the base, while those who'd lost their 'masters' had returned to this realm and were discussing that they were planning to grow something...anything to help the population's shortage of food. Everyone now wanted to work together towards a better future. With someone to protect them, these people could live in peace and perhaps rebuild their shattered lives.

But his concern quickly turned to the other groups who were still scattered across the realm, many who had none to look after them. He couldn't simply abandon those here, more monsters could easily overwhelm them during his absence...but he certainly didn't want to leave others to die. It was a painful dilemma; however, the answer became clear. His ship...if he could get it functioning again, he'd be able to move the inhabitants to somewhere safe. Whether he had the tools to repair the damage it had taken, he'd have to make do with the things that were here. Smiling, he knew there was still one more thing that he needed to do...

Heading to the medical facilities, he wondered if the girl that he'd brought with him had woken up. If so, perhaps he could try and help her remember the past she seemed to have forgotten. It wasn't simply because of how important she was, but also the fact that they'd been through so much together before the world fell into ruin. It was somewhat ironic, before the disaster, the youthful girl who'd been his constant companion had quite the crush on him, actually saying that she would marry him one day and wanted him to rule this world as with her as 'King'.

Believe it or not, she was actually the PRINCESS of this world. Her affection towards him was annoying at times when he needed to concentrate on more important things, but he was deeply concerned about her just as much. Remembering something he told her a while ago...

...I'm not exactly the sort of person who can just settle down like you, Sugar. I can't stay firmly in one place. There's have so many things I need to do, people to protect...you'd be better off getting ready to look after your world than following me. The people here will need you to guide them. You're going to be the one leading them one day.

As it stood now, without any memories of her past, Sugar would have no idea of the power she held or how to use it. Hidden deep within the centre of this world was an ancient castle where the next-in-line to the throne would go through a series of trials to prove their linage and bring back a dazzling spear, handed down through the generations. But how could they find the location if it was impossible for her to do without the memories? Simply claiming to be the descendant of the Royal Blood-Line was quite a severe crime...and while there was no executions or death in this realm, (violence was actually close to non-existent) time was running out. Should someone stumble across the palace and somehow manage to get the spear...or even worse, the ones causing so much suffering found it, they could actually take the throne and would be unopposed in their misguided rule, free to plunder and plunge the world into further chaos.

I swore to her father that I'd protect her and if needed, rule alongside her. He said he could only smile at how much Sugar talked about my deeds, saving countless people...even entire worlds from the brink of destruction, he said he'd never regret in saying that I was the right choice. Yet, being me...and a 'King' just doesn't suit me. There's still so much that needs to be done before I can rest... the boy thought to himself.

Conflicting emotions, torn between the things he cherished and the duty his title and role represented. It wasn't something to be taken lightly, many relied on him to protect them from evil and Joshua quickly shook his head. This wasn't the time to look back on what his 'role' was. The future and survival of the people here came first. Finally shaking the thoughts aside, he found the person he was looking for, the middle-aged doctor from before, who was coughing slightly to get his attention.

"I have some good news, ..."

The boy groaned, partially from the annoyance of being addressed like that. Especially when he'd explained what he thought about it.

"I told you, there's no need to be so forward, . Simply calling me Joshua will do fine."

"M-My apologies. I had forgotten. Well, I'm happy to say that the girl has made quite a fast recovery, even if it was somewhat odd. Those injuries she'd suffered would've taken much longer to heal. But she hasn't talked much...barely saying anything except her name and yours. Asking simple questions confirmed that she has indeed lost her memory. I can't say how long it will take for her to get it back, but hopefully, seeing you might trigger something." the doctor explained calmly, adjusting his somewhat dirt-covered glasses and handing him back the letter he'd been given before-hand.

It's strange...Apart from myself, is the only human in Sapureth. Granted, everyone here is pretty much human in appearance and nature but...at the same time, they're not."

"Uh, sir. I just thought I'd remind you it remains unread, so you've nothing to worry about."

Breaking out of his thoughts and giving an embarrassed thanks, Joshua headed towards the room where Sugar was. Gently knocking on the door and walking in a few seconds later when he heard the reply, there was a breath of relief to see that his companion was indeed looking quite healthy, but was saddened by the somewhat blank look she was giving him, knowing that she wouldn't have much idea on who he was apart from what he'd told her before they arrived here.

She had light pink hair which was still tidy, flowing down to her shoulders, amethyst purple eyes...a sky blue shirt and shorts. Nothing about her had changed in appearance and many of the injuries she'd had taken had faded away. Even if she didn't exactly look like a princess in that sort of clothing, the royal blood still flowed inside.

"Umm...Joshua, right? You're the one who saved me...It's nice to see you alright after what the doctor told me. You must've been a bit afraid going out to fight those monsters." Sugar said calmly.

The hero was already feeling a bit unsteady, under normal circumstances, he'd be wrapped tightly in Sugar's arms and either lightly scolded for doing something dangerous as fighting monsters alone or trying to comfort her from crying for being worried. Of course, both usually led to him having difficulty breathing when she started holding him a BIT TOO tight.

"It's hard to be afraid when you realise there's something you have to protect. I just wanted to look after the people here, so they don't have to live in fear. Everyone deserves to have a chance to live and to have something to look forward to. Everyone's got the power to make their own future, they just need to believe." Joshua smiled.

"Even when the world looks like this? Everything looks so dark. It makes me feel...sad." Sugar said quietly, looking away.

Unsure on how to reply to that comment, Joshua simply sat down besides her, shaking his head. Explaining that there would always be hope if people kept believing that someday everything would be normal again and if they had dreams and continued to try to fulfil them, nothing wouldn't remain a simple fantasy. Something WOULD happen. Yet silence soon followed, broken by Sugar several moments later.

"Joshua? What do I have to look forward to? What should I do?"

"I wish I could tell you...but that's something you have to find out yourself. You're the one who decides on the path you'll take in life. The decisions you make have to be something you won't regret or think that they're influenced by someone else. Never give up, don't let your hope fade. That's all I can say and the only help I can give you with that..." Joshua sighed.

Giving a chuckle that he seemed to ignore words when younger. He was only human. Powerful, but still imperfect, as all humans are. Simply being the descendant of a legendary hero didn't make him invincible and the thing that made him most vulnerable was his emotions, not a physical weakness. Many things could happen and villains could easily cause something to occur that allowed them to exploit this...fatal flaw. Yet his thoughts were interrupted when he found Sugar holding his arm gently, looking up at him with her deep amethyst purple eyes.

"Then, can I stay with you until I figure out what I should do? It's so hard trying to understand so much I don't know. But...when you're here...I'm not so sad. Everything seems a bit clearer. Please. Don't go away."

Joshua moved his right hand gently through Sugar's hair and nodded. Watching as she closed her eyes and leaned against him and falling asleep, the hero have a small sigh. Even without her memories...having Sugar by his side brought a great deal of warmth to his heart. She still retained her sweet innocence and knew that if she stayed close, he wouldn't have to worry about the possibility of her getting kidnapped. Even better was that none knew about her being royalty, so it would be easier for them to fit in. Hopefully. The doctor came in and informed that it would be best to let Sugar rest for a while, Joshua agreed.

Later that day, he proposed his plan to the people of the base and while they were reluctant to leave their 'haven', when the mention of there could be loved ones or family still alive out there somewhere, many of the population agreed with cheers and applause...

Every passing day that followed, the repairs on Joshua's ship became easier for him as support came from those who lent a hand, even if most of them possessed little knowledge on how to actually FIX a ship for most hadn't left Sapureth to even know what a ship WAS. Regardless, the company was something he welcomed, hearing some of the plans certain people had in store making him more determined to see the world restored from it's desolate state.

When not spending time on the repairs, he often ventured outside with some of the adults who'd begun a bold attempt to grow some crops to help the ever-growing issue of the shortage of food. His presence was re-assuring for them, knowing that he'd be ready to defend them should there be an unexpected attack...yet there seemed to be none, as if the monsters were no longer interested in them.

The days continued to run by so quickly, yet through it all, Joshua was rarely seen without Sugar following him, keen to be with him to see if the sun would ever rise over the horizon. Even though it never did, the two didn't stray far apart and continued to draw closer. During the entire time they spent together, both were slightly disappointed that very few fragments of her memories had returned...she still couldn't remember anything about her past. It pained him to keep silent, but he couldn't rush. She had to recover on her own.

Well, that's the first chapter. Granted, the next two are already here but still, if there's anything you want to comment on, point out or even make a suggestion for this story or even the re-writing of my previous two, please do so.


	2. Chapter 2: Promise

Chapter 2: Promise

Inside the depths of a murky laboratory, the fluorescent lights that provide the only illumination in the dark room flickered weakly. Much electricity was being diverted into the odd machinery in the chamber, rather than make it easier to see. It was simple logic, when one's adjusted to the lack of light, the excess energy can be used to fuel other things that were considered more vital.

"...It seems we've had an unexpected element come into play. Quite surprising that while he's unaware of what he's dealing with...yet our 'creations' were dispatched so easily. Perhaps...No. It's far too early to begin considering such things. The production of our monsters is going to have to increase. As is the quality. The boy possesses a slight threat, I'll admit that. Our 'creations' are simply outmatched by his swordsmanship..."

The mysterious figure walked forward and examined the glass pipes that were setup in a row. Multi-colored fluids flowed quickly through these tubes and a single rupture could result in a mess over the entire floor, as well as the...'removal' of several scientists for making the error of making the tubes too weak. Failure was not something that was treated lightly. Betrayal led to something far worse...anyone who tried to escape with prototype designs or highly secret information had to be dealt with. Having his laboratory discovered would be disastrous.

"S-Sir! The signal from another group of our 'Seekers' has been lost!" a young, minor scientist stammered, afraid of certain punishment. His figure was pitiful; a near-skeleton-like body that seemed it had been deprived of food...which was hidden beneath a huge black lab coat and spectacles which had been broken.

Yet the one in charge said nothing. So there was more than one person to deal with, eh? And knowing how the boy worked, he knew EXACTLY who was responsible for dispatching the other group of 'Seekers'. Instead of anger blazing through him, a smile crept across his face. This was turning out to be a good thing.

"...Very good. I assume you managed to get the final transmissions from the 'Seekers' before they were destroyed? Yes? Very good indeed. I think you're going to have good things ahead of you, lad. Report to Lab 21 and assist those there with the creation of the new 'Seekers'. We don't want to keep our 'guests' bored now, do we?"

The scientist nodded and left, before the figure turned to towards the chemicals once more, drew a small needle from his pocket and thrust it deep into the nearest pipe. At first, the dark blue liquid remained the same before it drastically began to change into a violent purple as the new formula continued to manipulate the foul liquid. According to his calculations, this should give his 'pets' a little extra boost. They'd need it for what lied ahead. Of course, once they'd fulfilled their purpose, he'd be happy to dispose of them.

"Now, let's see how this plot unfolds." the figure smiled, before vanishing into the darkness...

And elsewhere...a single warrior had managed to scale through a valley of jagged mountains. Normally, this would be an easy task, but with the world in such a state and monsters waiting for those who'd make the mistake to venture alone, it was now near impossible. Not for this person though. He was a survivor...and something like the 'End of the World' wasn't going to stop him. Wiping the beads of sweat of his forehead, he gave a sigh of relief.

"Right. I've managed to make it this far, so where to next? Most of those creatures have been exterminated and I doubt they'll be any more in the pass for quite some time. Bit of a shame, really...they weren't as challenging as I thought!"

Dusting off his grey shirt and trousers, he sheathed his enormous broadsword back in it's sheath. The weapon, however was incredibly lighter than what one would expect. While his fiery red eyes were an unnatural color, they shimmered with determination to do his duty, not filled with malice or a thirst for destruction. Deciding that taking a rest wasn't necessary, the warrior moved on...taking a quick glance around the area and feeling a bad feeling crawl down his spine.

"Looks like they know I'm here. Doesn't matter about being subtle now! Bring 'em on! Bring 'em all on!" he smirked before walking off, wondering where the 'original' had managed to wind up... -  
A full month passed without a single attack on the base, but the tension between the people was beginning to show. The crops that had been grown, while not exactly of the highest quality was more than enough to get them by. Many of them were wondering why Joshua had called them all outside. Cautiously, they stepped out into the ruined world and all of them glanced up at the spectacular ship, while there was no sunlight, it seemed to give of a brilliant shine. Joshua was standing in front of it, giving a warm smile.

They all cheered.

A few minutes later, in the cockpit, Joshua was already preparing for take off with Sugar closely watching his movements and taking down notes on how to operate the complex machine. Both made sure that all of the civilians were on board, that the elderly and the frail were safely seated...before he pointed to the ignition switch, which Sugar happily pulled. In an instant the engines ignited and let out a powerful roar as they came to life for the first time in months. Scorching flames burst out from the ship's 'boosters' as it floated into the air and rocketed into the sky.

Everyone gasped in amazement as it climbed higher into the dark and the city became smaller and smaller until it vanished over the horizon and it was only a few minutes later that they'd already travelled quite some distance over the ravaged land. Yet when the engines apparently stopped and they began to rapidly descend, many of them scream in terror...only for it to turn into cheers of delight as the ship gracefully began to hover over the ocean waves. Sea-gulls flew in the ship's wake, gliding on the powerful winds, the water parting as the ship continued to gracefully glide over the curtain of water.

"Joshua! You've got to look at this!" Sugar shouted.

Yet the words weren't heard, or if heard, then painfully ignored. He would've wanted to see the smiles and hear the cheers of the villagers enjoying the scenery, but he had to focus on piloting the ship. There wasn't any Auto-Pilot feature...well, there was, but he'd rather stay alive. It was unreliable at best and since much of the 'landscape' of the planet had been re-arranged, it would be useless. Noticing a small dot on the radar, notifying him of human life, Joshua began to start the landing sequence, informing them it may be a bumpy ride.

Nothing went wrong. The controls responded instantly to their owner's orders and the powerful space-craft gently set down on the stable ground below. The ship's doors opened, but Joshua who'd just come out of the cockpit told them to stay inside, Joshua drew his swords. Something was out there...and whatever it was...there seemed to be something very familiar about it.

Looking towards Sugar who was looking at him, hoping that he'd let her tag along. Giving a sigh, he shook his head but smiled. He was happy to see she still had her adventurous nature, yet this could be dangerous. Monsters could attack at any moment and if they were to find the ship, Joshua would need her to get them to safety.

"I'll be back soon...Don't worry, I'll be alright." Joshua said calmly.

"Promise?"

"Unless some freak accident occurs, I doubt there's going to be anything to worry about. I can handle those monsters without any problems, so you don't need to worry. But...I promise I'll come back." Joshua smiled, before walking out into the desolate world, the doors of the Radiancef closing behind him.

There wasn't really much to look at, much of the terrain was devoid of anything of interest. Not that it mattered, Joshua was too busy glancing down at his wrist-watch, wondering where the 'life' signal was coming from...while rushing forward with an incredible speed, enough to match that of what some would call 'Mach 1' or in other words, the speed of sound. Dust and stones were thrown into the air behind him as Joshua continued forward, pushing himself onwards.

After half an hour of searching, Joshua decided to take a rest and came to a screeching halt. Sparks flew out from beneath his shoes and smoke seemed to trail behind them until he stopped completely. Not only was he feeling somewhat tired (stopping was much harder than starting and maintaining the speed) but irritated that the signal continued to mess up. Splinters of wooden fences were half buried in the dust, scraps of metal stuck out of the ground and...

"...No..."

There seemed to be a few bodies lying around, something he'd failed to realise. While they hadn't been completely stripped of their flesh, much of their skeleton could be seen...their internal organs just seemed to have vanished into thin air, not devoured or decomposed. There were no signs of either of those cases. It had to have been those monsters he faced; they probably got to these people first. Feeling pity, Joshua carefully buried them underneath the soil. Yet as he finished burying the last victim, he heard the sound of gun-fire.

Springing into action and immediately rushing towards the source of the sound, he was surprised to find that a small group of people (about three) who varied in age. The youngest looked about 21 while the oldest seemed in his early forties. Yet when he turned to find out what they were firing at, his heart sank. More of those monsters!

"Hey! You! Don't just stand there! Give us a hand!" one of the men yelled at Joshua, before tossing him a primitive-looking fire-arm...only to have it thrown back at him with enough force to knock the man over. Joshua DID NOT use guns, in fact, he hated them. Even if he was without a weapon, he'd rather try (and most likely fail) in hand-to-hand combat.

"...Just leave these creatures to me. I've dealt with their type before, so just make sure you get out of here." Joshua muttered, before taking a glance at the man who'd tossed him the gun earlier. "Move! Now!"

They all looked at him as if he were mad. Without a fire-arm, he'd be slaughtered within seconds. Of course, their opinion quickly changed when they saw the hero charging towards the monsters at full speed, swords drawn before blasting right past them with enough force to break the sound barrier. The resulting sonic-boom had quite a devastating result; some of the monsters were ripped to shreds and turned into their 'mist' form, while others found themselves missing a limb. With their serious disadvantage, Joshua easily dispatched the rest of them.

Nope. Not any smarter, not any tougher. Joshua thought to himself.

Looking up at the three men glancing down at him in surprise, Joshua smirked before walking towards them and put a serious expression on his face. If he hadn't come along, they would've likely have been killed, even with their fire-arms. The monsters were still agile enough with the loss of a limb, meaning they would've eventually done the fools in.

"Okay, I want you to tell me if there's some form of civilization nearby. I'm looking for people who survived the disasters. And in case you're wondering, the name's Joshua."

The men looked at the teenage boy and tried their best not to laugh until they remembered what he'd done to the monsters and quickly nodded. Pointing towards a mountain range which reached up quite some height, it took some time for them to scale it before a massive city came into sight, still bustling with life and activity, Joshua was speechless. Clouds loomed overhead, with odd-looking satellites floating through them.

"We did get hit fairly hard on that day, but we had quite enough resources to reduce the casualties and make repairs to the buildings that were damaged. It's strange, though. Those monsters managed to find us and slowly picked us off and managed to destroy much of our resources. There were few volunteers on who would get rid of them and..." the oldest one started.

He looked about 34, tall and somewhat muscular. His skin was a deathly pale and had a scar down his right eye. Dressed in a torn grey singlet and shorts, he had an antique rifle slung over his shoulders. Most likely the weapon he was using before. The second oldest (27) was a little bit shorter, more built and had the same colored skin, yet no scar. He was clothed in a dark blue jacket and trousers. (no shirt). While the youngest was about 23, torn black vest, no t-shirt, showing some of his well-built upper body, skin was pale, eyes colored grey and had wild brown hair. Not to mention all of them were TALL.

"It was only us three. And with all the mouths we have to feed and diminishing resources, we won't last much longer. But how do you plan to take care of all the people in Blueside? There's over two thousand people still alive down there. I doubt there's anyway you can tend to the needs of all of them..." the youngest began.

Joshua thought for a second to himself. There was more than enough room on the Radiance. It had the capacity to hold over 20,000 people if the need arose and could still fly at full speed. Supplies and medication? That was another issue. While there was Dr. Radek who'd tended to the people back at the previous base, it would be impossible for one man to treat that many people.

"Let's just get to Blueside. My ship should already be heading there now. At least I'm hoping." Joshua muttered, following the three men.

Thankfully, the ship WAS complying with the orders Joshua had given and had probably reached the co-ordinates that he'd sent to his craft. While he was slightly worried on how the people were reacting to the ship's sudden movements without a pilot, there wasn't any time for that. Casually walking back with his new companions who HADN'T given their names, there wasn't much said between them.

It took at least another hour before the city came into view, somehow having a portion of it's magnificence spared from the natural disasters, with skyscrapers that had a few shattered windows at best and the concrete ground was in fine shape, even a few trees were still growing with green leaves. People cautiously came out of hiding when the three men blew a shrill whistle...and Joshua was quickly relieved to find that everyone had arrived unharmed.

Even more encouraging was that many, if not all of the people he'd rescued managed to re-unite with some sort of relative and found himself quickly getting cheers of praise and quickly separated to talk about recent events and again, plans on what they had for the future, yet Joshua found it hard to celebrate when his saw Sugar, sitting alone and silent.

"Hey...What's the matter? Come on...there's no need to be so sad!" Joshua smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"...No-one recognized me, Joshua. Not a single person...I'm still on my own..." Sugar sobbed.

Reaching over and wiping away a tear from her eye, Joshua looked at her in a firm, yet comforting way. He couldn't tell her a lie, it would break her heart later on and she'd hate him...and it was a challenge to keep the real truth of what he knew to protect her from pain far worse, for if she knew she had no-one left at all...It was a battle between his conscious and wanting to spare her from the awful reality.

"I'm still here for you...We'll find someone who knows you. I promise. Sugar." Joshua said, painfully aware of the lie he'd just made.

"I know that and everything feels...right when you're with me. But...I'm afraid that if you go away...I'll never see you again! I don't want you to go and leave me alone! You're all I have left!" Sugar wailed.

Holding her in his arms and trying to stop her from crying, he knew that he'd tell her the truth sooner or later. The guilt gnawing away at his heart, threatening to tear the emotions, the promises...everything he cherished into the void which would be the remains of his shattered being. Seeing everyone rejoice, but to see the one he loved in tears brought pain to his heart. He wished he could do more to comfort her, to sweep away the sorrow in both of their hearts...yet with all the powers he possessed, this was something he felt he'd never be able to do.

The only thing he could do was spend as much time as he could with her. While this meant having to ask the cheering people to leave him alone for a little while, trying to help Sugar would bring more happiness to him than being carried off on a cheerful crowd. He imagined it would be better if he could actually think of something to say. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so focused on saving the world and put more time into developing some 'social' skills.

"We both know I'd never leave you on your own and even if I had to leave...it would be to protect you. Besides, I'd be back by your side before you know it! Watch!" Joshua smiled, dashing to the northern gate of the city and returning to Sugar's side in half a second, a small giggle came from her.

"So even if you were far away...If I was in trouble, you'd come and rescue me? So you're like my knight in shining armour? I bet no-one treated me so kindly before..." Sugar trailed off.

"That's not true! Many people thought you were a generous person and cared a lot about others, that's what people admired about you! I don't want you to ever think you're 'not good enough' or someone who's horrible! Promise me you'll never think that if I leave you, that it's your fault. I don't want you cry." Joshua exclaimed, somewhat overwhelmed at what he'd just said.

Sugar blinked a few seconds before her face went slightly red from Joshua's words, something seemed to stir slightly, an important memory but it continued to lay dormant, just out of reach. Looking up at Joshua, she held his hands and gave a small smile.

"Alright. I promise. Just as long as you promise to always be there for me."

Joshua hesitated for a few seconds, wishing he could honestly say that despite the dangers of this world, he'd continue to remain by her side no matter what. But like the lies before, there was hardly anyone who could protect the 'people'...and those who could were probably inexperienced at best. At least they knew how to use those fire-arms, another skill he usually lacked, depending on the situation. Snapping back out of his thoughts, he nodded...another POSSIBLE lie.

The two looked at each other for a few seconds, both seemed lost in the other's eyes before a loud shouting brought them round. Joshua turned and gave an irritated sigh when he saw the three men from before, who introduced themselves as a trio of brothers; Red, Timothy and Carl. While he felt they weren't particularly talented, he knew they would likely be help later on. But instead of wishing to talk to him about defending the city or anything of the sort, they led them both to the centre of the city...

To find a huge celebration was taking place. People were already enjoying themselves and feasting on the small selection of food and drinks but many seemed indeed content and happy, cheers ringing through the air as they enjoyed themselves. As the afternoon became night, some began dancing to various pieces of music. Gently holding Sugar's hand who quickly understood Joshua's intentions, the two started dancing amidst the others.

For Joshua, he was doing his best not to tread on his partner's toes as he cautiously took things one step at a time. It seemed that the longer they danced, the better Sugar got to the point where she seemed like she'd been dancing for most of her life. Completely shocked at discovering a talent she'd forgotten, her heart almost stopped when the crowd cheered at the end, wanting more. Of course, Joshua was lucky to still be standing in one piece, breathless. He was happy to see Sugar smile at him, happy that she'd remembered something.

A gasp made everyone turn to see the dark sky erupt with color as fire-works tore into the night, lightning up the city and stars above with their dazzling display. Turning to look at the spectacle themselves, Joshua felt Sugar's hand firmly grasp his own and leaned against him, tired. She was happy to have someone who believed in her, someone who was willing to do anything to make her happy, yet she couldn't explain how she really felt. There was something so important between them, emotions she that words would never be able to describe, but whatever it was refused to reveal itself. It didn't matter for now. She was more than content to watch the fireworks with her...friend.

...And only one more chapter until the first 'Part' comes to it's conclusion. Feedback and the like are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3: Sacrifice

Chapter 3: Sacrifice

It was hard to believe an entire month had passed by so quickly, yet things were starting to take a turn for the better since Joshua's arrival in Blueside with more supplies being uncovered nearly everyday and the citizens managed to keep their once shattered society together despite the constant fears of them having another disaster befall them. The water wasn't exactly the most pleasant thing to drink, at times horribly tainted by dirt, but it was better than nothing.

Dr. Radek was slightly relieved at the gradually decreasing number of injuries that had to be treated and was teaching a small group of people medical techniques that would not only help them, but lessen the burden of being one of the only people who was capable of treating diseases and major injuries. Sometimes, however, he felt unwell and left most of the patients to be treated by a doctor in training. It was clearly obvious the amount of physical work the doctor performed was beginning to fatigue him, similar to Joshua and the small force that had been formed about two weeks ago.

While the force in question consisted of himself and about five others which also included Red, Timothy and Carl, all armed with some sort of fire-arm, there was some difficulty in teaching the other two members of the force how to use their weapon and in the end decided to leave it to the brothers who obviously had more expertise in handling such task. There wasn't much of a need for them to use the guns as the majority of the time spent was scouting the outskirts of the city and only on occasion was there any Seekers waiting for them.

But as another week passed, Joshua began to feel more and more uneasy. An increasing number of Seekers seemed to heading towards them and the numbers weren't steady increments. It was almost like an entire army would be upon them within a few days at the rate they kept coming. Unsure on what to do, he tried to think of a solution. Getting overwhelmed by sheer numbers was an ever-increasing risk as the days went on and the 'Force' was the only line of defense the citizens had.

Trying to escape would be a better option, yet they'd have to leave the safety of Blueside's large mountain range and the vast supplies that were still being discovered. It would be difficult to keep the people feed and alive, not to mention they'd be under a state of panic, thinking they'd still be pursued. The next day, however, the choice was made for him. had asked for Joshua to come to the Medical Labs to show him something of utmost importance. Watching the doctor press a few buttons beneath a large television screen, an image flickered to life.

"You...You can't be serious!" Joshua shouted, horrified at what he saw.

Thousands, possibly hundreds of thousands of Seekers were advancing towards the city from the north and would be through the mountain range and actually inside Blueside within two days. Even more startling was that they seemed to be dragging some sort of odd device that was about several meters in size and completely black. Unsure at what it was, zoomed in on the object and since Joshua's eyes were already open wide in horror, his face went paler...well, more than normal anyway.

"I-It's...a bomb! Something that size would be able to level the entire city as soon as it was detonated!" Joshua yelled in horror.

"Then I take it we evacuate the civilians? I do not think we have that much time to get the supplies and people onboard your ship before they arrive. Those creatures would only need to reach the centre of the city before the bomb would be potent enough to destroy this place. While you would be able to slow them down to buy us enough time, I cannot ask such a thing from you. You're essential if these people are ever to live without fear and protecting them should we come under attack by something else." Dr Radek mused.

Joshua folded his arms and looked up at the screen. He knew that they couldn't just sit around and wait for them all to be blown into pieces, but he wasn't about to risk the chances of anyone's survival, either. Those supplies were vital to keeping the people alive. He was pretty sure he'd be able to buy them enough time and still make it back to the Radiance and take off with everyone and everything needed on board. He just wished he could figure out why the hell the one who made these creatures was doing this.

"...I don't really have much choice. I said I was going to save everyone that needed saving and I'm going to stick to my words, even if it means cutting things a bit too close for my liking. Start the evacuations and inform the 'Force' that they've got no obligation to assist me in holding the enemy back. You're in charge of the evacuation, so make sure no-one gets left behind. I know I'm sounding harsh, but I'm holding myself and you responsible if you leave a single person behind to die." Joshua said calmly.

Nodding in response and quickly grabbing his equipment, left the room while Joshua kept staring at the screen wondering at how so many Seekers could've been created in such a small amount of time. There were so many questions he wanted the answers to, but they refused to show themselves to him. The day quickly went by faster than what was expected and what was worse they were behind schedule in the evacuation process. Many of the people were being stubborn and refusing to listen to reason or part with their possessions until either or Joshua informed them of the situation.

Amidst the panic, Joshua could only smile weakly as he saw Carl head towards him and load his rifle. At first the two argued, Joshua claiming he'd be throwing his life away if he fought by his side, while Carl retorted that he was his own person and much older than him for a start and secondly informed that he wasn't going to be stupid and get into the thick of things.

"I'm no fool. Most of us here don't even have a single scrap of courage compared to you and I'm well aware of when I should run. You know that I use a rifle so I won't be in too much peril and I doubt I'd end up hitting you at the speed you move at. Besides, you're going to need a hand in holding those freaks back." Carl replied smugly.

Joshua gave a sigh and finally gave in but warned him that he should head back to the ship as soon as the Seekers got too close, otherwise he'd be stranded on the ground and obliterated in the blast. The hours continued to pass by and the people continued to board the Radiance while the hero stood alone on a mountain, watching the enemy drawing ever-closer. A series of footsteps made him turn around to see Sugar struggling to keep herself from falling over.

"Hey. You really should be on the Radiance, you know. It's going to be very dangerous here soon..." Joshua informed.

"...I just can't believe that you're going to be doing something so dangerous like this. I know you want to protect me and the people but what about yourself? What's to stop them from being too much for you? What if you get hurt...or don't make it back to the ship on time? You can't say you're not afraid..." Sugar whispered.

"I've been through worse and I doubt that this will be too difficult. Besides, you know that I've got a promise that I need to keep, right? I said I'd be there for anything and protect you no matter what. I'm not the sort of person who breaks his promises...There's too much for me to lose if I didn't keep them." Joshua replied.

"Like what?"

"Well, my life for one thing, but more importantly...I'd lose the ones I had to protect and reasons to keep on going. Listen...in case something does go wrong and I don't make it back..." Joshua started.

"D-Don't go saying things like that! You'll be fine! I..." Sugar shouted.

"Relax...I'm not saying I'm NOT going to make it back...I was just saying that you'd be the one in charge. There's no-one else I trust more than you and there's so much that needs to be done...If I wasn't there, If I don't make it back...I want you to keep helping people in my place. Can you do that, Sugar?" Joshua asked firmly.

He regretted sounding a bit forceful in his last statement but if the worst was to happen, then he'd need Sugar to be up to the challenge of taking his place. While she may still not remember as much as he'd hoped, he could only pray that she'd remember what she needed to do and perhaps...

"I-I'll try...But you don't really need to say all this, you're going to be fine. You've done so much already, I know you can do this and come back in one piece. I mean, you showed me how fast you could run; you'd be able to outrun the explosion if you wanted to! If I just had some sort of power of my own, I'd fight with you..."

The last sentence caught Joshua's ear, but refused to look her in the eye or even respond to that statement. Taking one last glance at Sugar before walking off, she started to follow but hesitated. Something was going through his mind that would be better off left for him to figure out. Wishing she wasn't so helpless, began to trek back to Blueside on her own while Joshua was standing on the pinnacle of the mountain range, watching the Seekers draw ever closer.

What...What should I do? I can't just give up and leave her on her own...trying to buy the people time will probably get me injured and taking enough damage would slow me down so much I'd...But they're relying on me to protect them. To protect innocent lives or to protect her. Saving lives or keeping a promise...I don't know... Joshua contemplated, closing his eyes.

The future looked bleak no matter what way he looked at it and wished someone...anyone was here to help him. He didn't care if it was his brother or Joshuwa...someone to watch over Sugar if he failed. Cold mountain air blew stronger, chilling him to the bone. Sleep was vital if he was to be at his best tomorrow...

Yet peaceful slumber didn't befall Joshua, nor Sugar. Both had nightmares haunt their minds, Joshua watching the capital of Sapureth...Sugar's home erupt in a pillar of blazing fire, while Sugar tossed and turned, distressed a huge bright flash of light engulf the one who'd befriended her despite her memories vanishing...and when the light faded, so had Joshua. Sitting upright and letting out a small scream that none heard, she tried to shake her head clear from those thoughts.

Why is he so important? He...saved my life and looked after me. But there's something about him...something I feel towards him...but what is it? I...I can't remember. Joshua...Promise me you'll tell me everything after we get away from here. I need...to know. Sugar thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Joshua's thoughts were deep in the recent past...a figure shrouded in darkness had Sugar hostage, a needle containing a deadly poison which would effectively kill her. The man spoke, his voice cold and uncaring.

Hesitate and they die. Oppose me and I'll release the toxin, killing her. Think about it. You know you want to stop me...but risking the Princesses life? Do you decide to let me go unopposed and let me conduct my...experiment, knowing you'd be the death of thousands...no...millions? Decide, before I decide for you.

And like all the other times the memory played in his mind, Joshua dropped his blades and fell to his knees, knowing either way he'd failed. Tears poured down from his face, hidden by the shadows, torn in two.

... ...I can't stop you like this...Just let her go.

The man released his grip on Sugar's throat before she vanished in a flash of light. Yelling out and grabbing his swords, demanding what he'd done, the voice simply replied he'd sent her back home. Joshua's face went pale as the man clicked his fingers...triggering the disasters that brought the world into ruin...Knowing there was no time to waste to grieve, knowing Sugar could still be alive, he dashed off towards the capital, hoping she was alive...

A bright flash of light brought Joshua back to reality, breathing heavily at the nightmare that was his recent past. He hated himself for being powerless. Unable to stop the mad-man...and the worst of it was he couldn't remember what he looked like...or his name. Only that he was the one who'd killed all those people...but why? An experiment...?  
Morning finally came with the people and supplies still being loaded onto the Radiance. At this rate, they'd hopefully make it out with a few minutes to spare. Turning to Sugar and giving her a short, brief hug, Joshua nodded silently before turning to Carl who quickly made off towards his sniper-spot. There was little said between the two as they headed towards the foe. Still struggling to come up with a solution, he rushed forward to find the Seekers on the very edge of the city.

"C'mon! I'll show you all!"

Pushing aside the thoughts in his head, replaced with a great deal of anger he had towards these creatures causing so much destruction...having to make the painful decision of what he should do...his dark green eyes flickered red for a split second before he lashed out at the next Seeker, he quickly found himself surrounded but kept weaving through the thick of them, slashing with his blades and removing them from existence with ease.

Never staying in the same place for less than a second, the bomb was still some distance away and a huge swarm of monsters were guarding it as it was dragged along. Knowing that heading straight into that amount of enemies was foolish, Joshua leapt a few feet back and jumped into the air before hurling his sword. It spiralled like a deadly propeller and mowed down a row of Seekers before the blade returned to it's owner.

Scattering like cowardly insects, many found themselves disintegrating into a cloud of mist as armour piercing 'slugs' shot rapidly through the air. Carl's accuracy had vastly improved from when Joshua had encountered him and gave the hero a chance to get to the bomb. Looking at the weird device, something was weird about it. No wires, no timer...nothing. How was he supposed to disable the thing?

"Carl! They're getting too close! Get to the Radiance, now!" Joshua ordered over his com-link.

"...All right. I'll see you there." Carl calmly replied and a few seconds later, the hail of bullets stopped.

Unsure on what to do now, his main plan to defuse the bomb going up in smoke, his thinking was a welcome distraction and a Seeker caught him off guard when it rammed into Joshua's side, throwing him off balance. Barely keeping his cool and ducking under a powerful claw swipe, he quickly found himself surrounded...and what was worse, the bomb had advanced...

No! There's still a few minutes left before take off! I just have to hold out until then!

Putting all of his energy into his legs and performing a spectacular back-flip, easily getting out of the huge cluster of enemies and began running at full speed towards the group of Seekers that were ahead of him. He was running as fast as he could, putting all of his energy into the palms of his hands which began to glow with a bright light.

"Radiant..."

The Seekers pulling the bomb quickly span around and dashed towards the hero, their fangs bared, talons ready to tear Joshua to pieces. Neither side was backing down in this game of 'Chicken' and when it looked like it was curtains; he raised his head and thrust his hands forward, stars shimmering around his hands.

"BLAST!"

A huge beam of light erupted from Joshua's hands and pierced through the entire group of Seekers before they disintegrated into nothing as the powerful light caused them to be 'erased'. Giving a sigh of exhaustion after using one of his most powerful attacks, everything went into a haze of red and pain when claws slashed across his back. The sheer force sent him tumbling forward and landed on his chest.

"Joshua! Come in! We've finished getting everyone on the Radiance! We're ready to take off!" Dr Radek called over the com-link.

Clutching his side, since the claws managed to reach that far and dig into his waist and through his shirt and skin. Small amounts of blood trickled down his body as he did the best he could to ignore the sheer pain pulsing through his body and raced to the Radiance, driven forward by the promise he made.

There was still time to make it back to the ship before the explosion, to get to somewhere safe...Every limb shouted in protest as they strained to keep him running before the ship finally came into sight, making him glance down at his watch. Forty seconds left.

The sound of the ship's engines beginning to ignite made him realise something as he reached for his backpack and hurled it onto the ship before gripped the entrance. Thoughts that he wasn't going to make it back onboard were constantly looping through his mind. Looking up to see Sugar reaching her hands down to him, Joshua looked up at her with a sorrowful look in his eyes, no longer shimmering with their confidence.

"Just hold on! Someone, please! Help me!" Sugar shouted.

Yet despite her pleas, the people remained motionless, frozen in sheer terror because of what was happening. They were foolishly thinking if they wasted time pulling Joshua on-board, they'd be caught in the blast of the bomb and could only hope with despair and guilt in their hearts, that their saviour would let go. The ship was already holding as much as it could possibly carry.

Glancing down into Joshua's eyes, she saw the exact same feelings and thoughts running through him. Her grip on his right hand slipped away, wondering why he'd averted his gaze towards his back-pack. Opening up to find a shimmering bracelet with a sapphire in it which suddenly shone and formed into a when she held it in her hands, Sugar looked at him confused, her still full of despair and sorrow.

"Joshua...Don't let go...If you let go..." Sugar started.

The teenager remained silent before reaching around his neck with his exhausted arm and removed his necklace, giving it to a stunned Sugar who could only stare at him with horror. He smiled weakly before their hands began to slip away and looked her in the face with a calm face.

"Heh, it s ironic...Before, you were the one who gave up her life for me. Guess it s time to do the same. I suppose that s what love does to you. " Joshua smiled and to her surprise, his hand slipped away from Sugar's and fell back towards the doomed city below.

Sugar tried to leap after him, but was restrained by the nearby civilians and pulled away from the door as it sealed itself shut, the entire ship shaken by the huge explosion of the bomb which had finally exploded, consuming the entire city. A huge dome of deadly energy spread across Blueside before it all began to crumble into dust. She simply remained on the floor, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks and she wept. Even though she had lost her memory, something came back to her before he'd let go...  
=== And with that, we come to a conclusion to the first 'Part' of this story. As usual and like before, feedback, suggestions and the like are appreciated. After all, we can only improve with the opinions of others. 


End file.
